


Something Special

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, August Osage County, Blushy Hinoka, Camilla has a motorcycle, Clothing, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hinoka wanting to look pretty, Odin the stage actor, stupid sexy Camilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Hinoka can't remember the last time she cared about looking her prettiest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - Clothing

Shopping for a prom dress had been easier than picking out an outfit for her first date with Camilla. Hinoka wasn't sure it was luck or coincidence that Oboro happened to come over to study with Takumi, but she was here. Not that it made the choice any easier, but Oboro at least had _ideas_. Left on her own, Hinoka would have just worn her denim skirt with a hoodie.

"I think the _maybe_ pile has enough to start narrowing it down," Oboro said. "Let's try the green dress again, I think this particular shade works well with your hair!" Hinoka couldn't argue with that, and she _did_ like that dress. At least enough to default to it if they started running out of time; it was almost six and she was supposed to meet Camilla at a quarter to seven. She already ran the risk of being late if it rained like it had been threatening to all day.

"Maybe I should wear the hair clips Sakura gave me for Christmas last year," she mused.

"Hmm..." Oboro shook her head. "We'll see. Silver and green look good together, but they're shaped like flowers and this dress has kind of a mosaic pattern going on." Hinoka shrugged.

"You're the expert."

"Where are you two going anyway?" Oboro asked.

"A Cyrkensia Players Club production of _August Osage County_ ," Hinoka said. "Neither of us is much of a theater person, but Leo's friend Odin has his first starring role and we want to give him the moral support. And I've heard the story's pretty good, if not kinda dark."

"I've heard of that one," Oboro said. "It's recent, but it won a few awards." She zipped up the dress as Hinoka pulled her arms through the sleeves. "Okay, now turn to me..."

Unfortunately, the green dress had a soy sauce stain neither of them had noticed earlier, and there wasn't enough time to clean it. Hinoka tossed it into her laundry hamper and went for the next choice, a black-and-white jersey top and khakis.

"I like it," Oboro said. "It won't go with the hair clips, but the pants really show off your great legs, and the top gives you more of a bustline! Not that there's anything wrong with your chest as it is, but..."

"It's too casual." Hinoka rolled her eyes. "I didn't think that ten minutes ago, but suddenly it just isn't enough! I wear stuff like this all the time, she's probably seen me in this shirt twice!"

"So?"

"So I want to look _special._ Not all gussied up and girly, but like I'm making an effort to look pretty, not just sporty." A blush crept to her cheeks, the last time she'd cared this much about her clothes...she couldn't even _remember._

Camilla didn't care how she looked or dressed, and that was probably _why_ Hinoka wanted to show her how pretty she could look.

Luckily, she knew Oboro understood perfectly. She smiled and took a short blue skirt from the pile, checking it over for spots and tears.

"How about this, then?"

Hinoka smiled.

"Let's give it a try."

Twenty minutes later, the blue skirt was joined by a brown suede vest and a short-sleeved white blouse, plus the hair clips. Oboro helped her put everything on carefully so it wouldn't tear, even though it was six-thirty and Hinoka worried the rain would start the moment she left the house.

It waited. Somehow, she managed to walk slowly and keep herself clean on the way to the bus stop, where Camilla stood waiting for her in a short purple dress with her usual leather jacket.

"You look _lovely,_ " she practically purred. Camilla's dress hugged every curve, setting off the luxurious waves of her hair and the gleam of her eyes, and the stiletto heels she wore made her legs look longer than usual. It was enough to make Hinoka's entire body blush, despite the cool air and threat of rain she felt so very warm.

"T-thanks...it's just something Oboro put together for me. You look great yourself!"

"Selena picked it out," Camilla chuckled. "Not that I'd ever question her taste, of course..."

"Neither would I." Hinoka almost wanted to _thank_ Selena. "Well, I'm ready!"

"Me too."

They made their way to her motorcycle and rode off towards the theater. Hinoka hoped she'd be able to pay attention to the play at least half the time.


End file.
